Wedding Dress
by Sakura Lisette
Summary: ModernAU. South KoreaxBelarus. He never imagined that after all he had given her, it would come to this. Based on the song by Taeyang.


**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidakez Himaruya.**

**North Korea aka Hyung Soo belongs to Lo-wah.**

**The song 'Wedding Dress' does not belong to me. (Link: watch?v=qIt6KCwlFPw)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Natalya is beautiful.

She was a living porcelain doll, with long blond hair and skin as pale as snow.

But her eyes were like ice, both the color and the way they stared into everyone else's.

Just like her heart had been.

But then she met him, the Korean teen who worked for her older brother's company.

He had been walking out of the elevator, just as the doors slid open, before he collided with someone.

_"HEY! Are you-oh..." _

Stopping short of his sentence, his extended hand remained untouched while Natalya stared at him with a sharp gaze.

There was never a more beautiful woman.

He never heard her speak on their first meeting. Right when he opened his mouth, she gritted her pearl white teeth and walked away.

* * *

Every day he arrived at work early, leaving small things-a single flower, a box of candy-in the black basket that served as her office mailbox.

And every afternoon, upon crossing the mailbox in the hall, the same present was in the grey trash can at the corner.

But Yong Soo wasn't easily discouraged.

And every evening, he shrugged his shoulders and smiled, pushing against the revolving door and walking down the street in search of a different gift.

Eventually, Natalya grew sick of the games.

_"What do you want?"_

She demanded harshly, backing him into an empty corner of the hallway on the seventh floor.

Yong Soo kept his smile, bright and clean.

_"I was wondering if you were free this weekend, da-ze!"  
_  
That was also the time when he realized that what that Lithuanian secretary said about her strong fist was true.

* * *

About three months had passed since they first met, and she finally agreed.

He was certain that she thought something along the lines of, 'this will be over quickly', and even so, he had to make sure that every second mattered.

December snow fell gently upon the city, and when Yong Soo worried about her warmth, she said nothing.

She was from a cold country, after all.

Her chin was cradled in the palm of her hand as she stared blankly out the glass wall of the cafe.

The way her eyes fluttered, red lips tightly pressed atop the other, made her all too gorgeous.

More gorgeous than any model, any drama actress.

_"So, do you like the city, da-ze?"_

Natalya didn't respond to his question, though her eyebrows did cross, and her mouth upturned in a small scowl.

Despite the hostile gaze, he just laughed, putting down the latte.

_"Well, I'm not from here, but it's a great place! Doesn't have enough kimchi, though. It's a shame, da-ze."_

The all-familiar silence returned. Although she was now staring at her reflection in the dark liquid of her cup, Yong Soo kept his eyes on her.

_"New York City is...warmer."_

A small laugh erupted from his throat, in the victory of hearing the siren voice in a none-hostile tone.

_"It sure is!"_

* * *

It wasn't as terrible as she expected, he thought.

The dates became weekly, whether at the park or at some restaurant.

And although Natalya spoke very briefly, he felt that she was becoming more open.

Her eyes were becoming softer.

_"And you...where is your family?"  
._

_.._

_..._

Her first question had been quiet, a tone of curiosity in her voice.

The crowds were always a bother in the streets, but at the last word, the voices around him became a low hum.

He laughed dryly, mouth opened, but without any words.

From the corner of his eye, she was casting a small glance at his direction.

Swallowing, he answered.

_"They're..."_

Yong Soo unconsciously shook his head, and she drew back, slowing her pace.

_"I didn't mean to intrude." _

Her voice was almost a whisper.

Smiling again, he released a foggy breath.

_"It's fine! Well, I do have one brother, but I don't see him very often, since he's busy and all."_

It was a lie.

Hyung obviously didn't want a thing to do with him.

She gave him a nod in understanding.

* * *

Her first smile and the first kiss came hand in hand on the night before Valentine's Day.

Breaths coming out in puffs, he was carrying a sunflower bouquet in one hand as he marched down the hall to her apartment.

Natalya opened the door before he even knocked, in a navy sweater dress and black ankle boots.

He held the urge to whistle, and decided to speak instead.

_"You look lovely tonight, da-ze."_

He was wearing a black leather jacket, his best pair of jeans, a black shirt with a guitar print, and his favorite sneakers.

Right, it was also the first blush. Subtle, but a tiny dust of pink on white cheeks.

It was adorable.

It was one of the finer restaurants, up in the eighth level of a building, the windows showcasing a starry night and a full moon among the lights of the city.

_"It's good." _

She was referring to the steamed chicken.

He grinned as she took one bite after another, and he did the same with his mashed potato.

They spoke about different things, about her grand home back in St. Petersburg, about his favorite singers.

After they left the restaurant, Yong Soo saw to it that she arrived safely at the apartment.

_"Thank you."_

A little louder, a little more earnest, she had spoken with her eyes wider.

What came to his mind was that drama he saw last night.

And so he kissed her, feeling her jolt in surprise, his lips touching hers.

Eyes closed, he tilted his head, hoping that she was enjoying it as much as he was.

...

Wait.

He remembered the quick flash of a picture he took while she was sitting on a frozen bench, and kept it on his cell phone.

He remembered the many times she met his gaze in silent agreement of wherever they went that night.

He remembered the quiet words she spoke when he asked her many questions.

He could only see her face, her beautiful face, and it was all the mattered right now.

Her.

_He loved her._

They broke apart for air, her cheeks redder than ever.

Without saying anything, Natalya stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him on his cheek.

_"Thank you."_

She said again, more warmth than ever flooding into his heart.

Her smile was tiny, and played on her lips when she turned, opening the door and shutting it abruptly.

* * *

The next week he bumped into Toris, the Lithuanian secretary who knew the Braginsky family well.

Yong Soo wanted to know everything there was to her.

_"No one said anything to her, no one but her brother and sister...I tried, but she didn't answer very well..."  
_The green-eyed man chuckled, moving his fingers.

_"Nowadays she's gotten colder, since both of them are more occupied. She isn't like her sister, who's easy to talk to. But I think...I think you're good for her, since she doesn't open up that easily."_

Toris gave him a gentle smile before a quick nod, returning to his duties.

The first time he was allowed into her apartment was the very next day.

It was a clean, quiet place, with her as the only resident. It was one of the high-rise apartments, with white leather furniture and contemporary desks and tables.

He saw her smile more often that day.

That night, she cooked dinner herself, insisting that he would just stay back.

Her cooking was delicious, and it would've really been a perfect dinner if the orange juice hadn't spilled onto his white button-up shirt and vest.

Apologizing quickly, her lips were pressed together in a guilty manner while she wiped it off the table, and allowed him to use the shower.

After changing into his plain white shirt, he found her asleep on the couch.

An angel.

He kissed her cheek before escaping out the door.

* * *

March, April, May.

The next three months were his bliss.

Natalya was no longer ice.

She had become warmth, by her common smile and her lovely voice.

Sometimes, one of them would fall asleep at the other's apartment, intentionally or by accident. The other never minded, keeping in check...other things, when your partner was in the same bed as your own. Yong Soo and Natalya had good self restraint, so it wasn't a problem.

At least Ivan didn't know about anything, yet.

Yong Soo had never met Ivan. He knew his wife well, beautiful Wang Yue. And their toddler, quiet little Kiku.

Katyusha, he knew and liked. She was a kind, plain-looking woman who acted like a mother to all. Occasionally she brought homemade treats at the office.

Luckily, Natalya never brought up his own family again.

* * *

There was another building across the street, belonging to Kirkland Corporation.

The CEO had a son, Alfred. Handsome, with dirty blond hair and electric blue eyes.

Like every other young man, Natalya caught his gaze.

They had met in McDonalds, when Yong Soo offered to take her there for a lunch break.

He and Alfred were well acquainted back in their days at university, and they greeted each other with the usual high-five.

Natalya greeted him with a simple nod, and a small 'hello'. She then spoke to Yong Soo about what to order.

He caught Alfred looking at her while drinking soda from a straw.

The two were left alone, as she went up to order.

_"She's with you, huh?"_ Still staring wide eyed at the Belorussian, Yong Soo couldn't help but feel...jealous.

_"She is."_ Alfred looked down.

_"Since when?"_

_"Officially on February, da-ze!"_ Alfred didn't say anything for a moment, staring at the floor. His sky blue eyes met his.

_"You're planning to marry her, right?" _

_"Yong Soo! We're going to be late!"_ Her voice kept him from answering the American's question.

"I guess I'll see you." Alfred grinned.

_"Yeah, you too, da-ze!"_ He grinned back.

On their way back, Natalya looked uncomfortable.

_"Is something-"  
__"I will tell you later."_

* * *

Natalya had known Alfred, all the time he had known him since university.

She had been with him at that time.

It was only for a few months, since Alfred's father had been pushing him towards the business world.

He left her, since Ivan never liked the Kirkland family anyway, and someone from the Braginski Corp. told him about their relationship.

But it was alright.

He would hold her close, and keep her safe.

He wouldn't leave her like he did.

* * *

Yong Soo found himself standing at the door of the cafe in which they shared their first date.

One hand against the glass, the other buried in his suit pocket, fingering a certain velvet box.

His lips upturned as he caught sight of the familiar porcelain skin and blue eyes in the midst of the crowd. Beside her was another familiar sight...

Alfred?

The Korean felt a chill rushing through his veins. Both appeared to be in a jovial mood, smiling as they spoke to the other.

"Natalya!" He forced himself to say her name out loud. She moved her head towards the sound of his voice, mouth suddenly hung agape.

At the exchange of glances, she looked back at the American, who nodded before saying a few words and walking away.

"Natalya." Yong Soo walked towards her, feeling uneasy as she didn't look back.

"Natalya?"

She kept looking in the direction _he _had walked, lips slightly parted, eyes clouded.

It took a pat on the shoulder to get her to look away, to look at him. Returning his gesture with a smile, he felt the uneasiness slip away as he led her towards the cafe.

It only returned when he found her unable to speak at the table, eyes cast downwards and not at _him. _

He stopped fingering the box in his pocket, lifting his hand and resting it on his lap.

Not tonight.

* * *

Back in his apartment after the date, he shut the door abruptly and leaned against it, listening to her quick, light steps until he could hear nothing but the sound of his heartbeat.

_She didn't even look like she __**wanted **__to kiss him goodnight._

A laugh strayed from his lips as he put his hand over his eyes.

Her uncertainty would pass! People get like that after becoming _friends _with someone they haven't been with in a while, right...?

* * *

The next day, he didn't see her during lunch break.

In fact, the only trace of her was when he overheard Toris speaking to someone else in the lobby.

_"Alfred's a nice person! It's good to see that Kirkland let him be on his own now, right? At least now he'll be able to be with his friends...and Natalya! They're talking now!"_

That was a good thing, right?

So why did he almost drop his coffee mug?

* * *

Everything kept getting worse.

Natalya didn't even _call _him anymore.

He hadn't had a date with her since that day he saw her with _him. _

Yong Soo didn't feel like talking to Alfred either.

Overreacting?

The first time he saw her again, she was talking to him, who was dressed sharp in a suit, probably waiting for her as the elevator doors nearly closed on her.

If he hadn't pressed the button again, it would've been the last time he saw her.

Natalya had jerked back, eyes wide in realization to what could've happened.

Then she turned her gaze to the left, to him.

And immediately her gaze fell down for a moment.

.

..

...

Yong Soo dwelled on every second as he stared at her, until Alfred broke the silence and she raised her head, eyes now brightened, and dashed into the elevator, greeting the American.

Overreacting?

Perhaps.

* * *

Everything that happened next weighed down like lead.

He never saw her.

Not for a split second.

Nor did he hear her voice, even for a single syllable.

At night, Yong Soo found himself staring at his open cell phone on his hand, her number flashing brightly up at him.

_But he just couldn't find the right words to say._

On New Years' Eve, he sent her a simple four word greeting, which she replied to three days later.

_"You too." _

* * *

Yong Soo knew that some things fell apart over time (Hyung), and he knew that all things never lasted (his parents).

If all things never lasted, then surely neither did silence, right?

It was November when he saw her with another lovely brunette with pink flowers in her hair at a club.

_Since when did she like clubs?_

Wearing a smart black leather jacket and jeans, Yong Soo went in and crossed the sea of colorful lights and dancing figures until he stood in front of her.

Natalya spoke before he did, to the brunette.

_"One moment, Elizabeta."_

He tried his best to smile bright, but it only ended up being a smirk as he led her towards the hallway.

And for the first time since the elevator incident, they were alone.

She leaned against the wall, playing with her fingers and looking at her nails.

In turn, he was slouching as he cleared his throat several times before looking up.

_"Natalya." _

Blue eyes met brown.

His mouth hung open, and after a few seconds, he just shook his head, not leaving her stare.

_"I don't get it, da-ze."  
_Her lips pressed tightly together as she swiftly turned her head, closing her eyes, then opening them again, looking far into the hall.

_"I-I'm sorry."_

It was hardly a whisper-more like a strained choke.

Not a breath had left his lips before she darted away, back into the room of heavy beating music and clamor of voices.

* * *

Yong Soo was sitting in the second aisle to the front, next to Toris and his cousins.

Most of the people there were from work-he recognized the sleepy Greek man that he always passed in the hall, the fussy Swiss Human Resources manager, and the boisterous albino co-worker that always treated them to a bar, who had his arm around Elizabeta (whose expression said that she wanted to strange said albino.).

"Excuse me."

Turning, he faced a tall, smiling man with silvery blond hair and purple eyes.

"Mr. Braginski."

"I want to speak with you for just a moment, da?"

And so the Russian led him through a pair of tall closed doors behind the altar, that revealed the back of the church.

Closing one door behind them, Ivan spoke again.

"Yong Soo, you still love Natalya, da?"

Words struck him through the chest like the blade of a sword.

He couldn't meet Ivan's eyes. His eyes were studying the blades of grass at his feet.

"I still do, but," He laughed without humor.

"at this point, still loving her wouldn't do anyone good, da-ze."

"You love my sister enough to still go to her wedding. And, as much as I dislike young Alfred, it's her decision." He sighed melodramatically, before smiling again.

"So at least, for now, you should go see her one last time before she's gone, da?"

* * *

There was a goddess that dwelled on earth.

Yong Soo realized this when his eyes fell upon Natalya in her wedding dress, standing in front of a mirror.

The trail of snowy white fabric swept across the floor as she walked towards him, eyes of blue like springs of water and lips curled in a happy smile.

"Yong Soo! You came."

He smiled for her sake.

"You look lovely, da-ze." A slight flush of pink dusted atop her cheeks.

"Thank you-" The clacking of heels at the entrance of the room stopped her from saying any more.

"Natalya! It's time!" Katyusha, in a shimmering silver gown, caught her sister's hand, giving him a small smile before taking Natalya away to Ivan, who waited at the door.

* * *

While others were silent at the words of the ancient vows spoken by the priest, he just couldn't focus.

He could only focus back to the first day, when she stared at him with those icy eyes of hate at the elevator.

He could only focus on the first date, when hardly a word came from her mouth.

He could only focus on her, before...

Yong Soo didn't raise his head when the people around him erupted into applause.

* * *

He felt like dead weight across the church, and walked his way towards the bathroom before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Yong Soo! Why don't you sit down for cake, aru?" Wang Yue smiled, her toddler son Kiku at her side, holding a small white plate with a slice of the marzipan wedding cake.

"I'll have some later, da-ze." She nodded, taking Kiku's hand.

"Alright, but come over to the table when you do! Vanya wants to see you, aru!" And she led Kiku away into the crowd.

Digging through his pocket, Yong Soo felt something familiar, something velvet...

Oh.

He opened to box to a silver ring with a round diamond.

Of course.

Looking back at the long table at the side of the church, Natalya and Alfred were posing for a picture, taken by the happier of the Italian twins.

With a chuckle, he shut the box before tossing it into the trash can, and made his way towards the table.

Yue scooted over a seat, allowing him a place of his own. Several people also sat at the rectangular table, some of which he hadn't met-including a man with rather thick eyebrows gesturing at Alfred to wipe off some frosting, and a beautiful woman with dirty blond hair and blue eyes poking at Matthew's cheek (he knew Matthew from university).

"To the new couple!" The Spaniard at the stage raised his glass of wine.

A cheer broke out from the crowd of people, lifting their glasses towards the couple at the center.

Natalya laughed, looking at the crowd of people with a small nod, before she looked at someone he never expected.

Himself.

It was a small smile, and a small glance, before Alfred caught her attention again.

But it reminded him of everything.

Kiku had gotten out of his seat and was standing next to him.

"Mr. Yong Soo, you must be enjoying the wedding." Such a polite boy.

The Korean laughed, patting the toddler on the head.

"I guess I am, da-ze."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! **


End file.
